Euriel
"I am already dead. I do what I must with what remains of this life. And what I do does not concern you." - Euriel, to Juniper Euriel is the Messiah of the New World in a devastated Interra, who poses as a savior to mankind. Story Empty Messiah Euriel's past is unknown, but he was caught in the rubble when the Behemoths rose to destroy human civilization. He rose in fought, but it was in vain : he lost his wife as well as family and those close to him. Finally, dying and accepting death, he fell into a hidden cavern with the Deity Kujata sleeping. Bathing in some blood trickling down from her body, he discovered that this blood could help wound Behemoths. As a last will, Euriel through himself against hordes of Behemoths, hoping to die, but his weapons, Bahamut Weapons, proved to be successful and he saved what remained of mankind, at least, for the time being. He was treated as the savior of mankind, and had no choice but to embrace this role in order to prevent mankind from rebelling. Rebuilding the World With his newfound influence, Euriel created the Ecclesiarchy - a society to rule Interra with an iron hand. He also experimented in order to resurrect his wife through mysterious technology, but only managed to create an empty imitation of her, Heliodora. Noticing that Heliodora was undetectable by a Behemoth's scent, he mass-produced Replicas like her from the body of the dead. Quickly however Euriel was opposed : Kujata created a champion, Acanthus, to kill him and destroy the last defenses of mankind. Euriel however managed to defeat her, and turned to research on how to kill Kujata. He finally found a method, seeking to implant himself into her mind and eradicating all Behemoths before putting an end to himself. Euriel's Salvation Heliodora however refused this and brought to her Kujata's second emissary, Juniper, who fought against Euriel to protect Kujata. Grievously wounded, unable to complete the process and merge with Kujata, Euriel was knocked unconscious as Juniper challenged Kujara and saved the world. Much later, Juniper and Euriel spoke again, Euriel showing his bitterness at being unable to save anyone and losing to Juniper, telling her he would rather be dead. Juniper, with her usual lack of tact, reminded Euriel of his accomplishments and the fact that without him, mankind would be lost. She then helped Euriel rebuild his relationship, with the Replicas he created, with his wife, and with herself. Appearance Euriel is a tall man with long, flowing platinum hair tied in a ponytail and cold blue eyes. He dresses in a white, blue and gold costume tailor-made for his position as Interra's messiah. He bears red Bahamut Weapons that can crush all defenses. Personality Euriel is a tactician, rationalizing all outcomes and taking the optimal one with no regards for morality or sentiment. He will do what is optimal for mankind no matter the cost, even if that includes posing as a messiah, using forbidden technology or even putting down his own life. To the contrary, Euriel, after losing everything, came to the conclusion that he was already dead, acting cold and detached as though he was already lost. He genuinely believed that sealing away one's emotions and desires would lead to a better life, and prevent people from ending up like him. Harboring an understandable messiah complex, Euriel was disappointed not to die in order to seal away Kujata, but with a resurrected Heliodora's love and Juniper's support, he started slowly to rebuild a life, not only as a leader but as a human being. Powers * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Like all hunters, Euriel is able to take hits that would kill a normal being, deal such hits as well, as well as performing supernatural feats of strength and agility. * Weapon Mastery: Euriel masters all kinds of Bahamut Weapons as an elite hunter, and his weapons are specifically made to destroy Behemoth armor. * Keen Intellect: Euriel was able to unite a whoe world under his order, create a religious and political system, while being versed in weapon creation, physics, and biology due to his understanding of Replica creation. Storylines * Behemoth Ascent features Euriel as a central antagonist. Trivia * His name is derived from the french singer Eurielle. * Euriel was designed as a spin on the classic "misunderstood anti-villain" trope : instead of a heroic antagonist, he is a genuine villain posing as a messiah, while still fighting for heroic ends (saving mankind). Category:Character Category:Interra